Roan Deathnotes
Roan was the first dominate male of the Doj Nomads. He sucessfully attained the position after beating his father, the notorious male Bones in a dominance fight. Deathnotes Subordinate Male Roan (08DNM006) was born on December 23, 2008 in the Deathnotes Pack. He had one littermate, his sister, Shadow, (08DNF005). His mother was the new group's new dominate female, L, and his father was the group's new dominate male Bones, who had only reciently joined the group in September 2008 with his brothers, Tooth and Snaggle-Tooth. The twins were not L's first litter but they were in fact her first litter as the dominate female. All of the members of the new group, minus Roan's father and uncles and an immigrant female named Sbane were all related to him in some way. The subordinates as well as his mother and father took good care of him and both Roan and Shadow survived to adulthood. L gave birth again on February 16, 2009 to a litter of three kits named Colt, Fagboy and Slander, all of which survived as well. This was L's last litter. She was overthrown in March 2009 by Sbane, the unrealted subordinate female, and evicted. However, she returned to the group but was predated in April. Sbane then took up dominance beside Roan's father Bones. However, the next litter of Deathnotes kits belonged to Roan's sister Shadow, born on July 4, 2009. Sea also gave birth to a litter that month that consisted of two kits named Fellice and Landa. Then Prudey gave birth on November 6, 2009 to Chika Flick, Inuyasha and Naruto. She died three days later however and the whole group including Roan, who was now a yearling, was left raising her litter. The family suceeded in raising Prudey's litter. Then, in February, Sea gave birth again to B-N, Laboo, Sora, Luna, and Boonda. Sea concieved again and gave birth to her last litter of kits named Triston, Basta and Vincent on June 21, 2010. In July, Roan's littermate gave birth to Chabunga, Bagera and Baloo on July 6, 2010. Shadow gave birth again on November 4, 2010 to two kits named Sher and Flar. They also survived. Sbane was not a sucessful mother so any females who bred within the group may have been evicted but were often allowed to keep their litters and Roan occasionally helped in raising the kits. FInally, Sbane gave birth to a litter of five in March but only three kits survived to July, when Sbane died and Deathnote, one of the former Hunters females, took over as the dominate female. She gave birth shortly after in August but the Hunters killed all the kits except one, Francheska. Then, Deathnote died and Inuyasha took over as the dominate female. Bones, the dominate male, was likely her father as well therefore putting him in the situation of no longer having a mate within the group. He left to rove on September 30 and took his sons, Roan, Colt, Fagboy, and Naruto. They came across a group of two females and one male. Doj Nomads Dominate Male The small band was called the Doj Nomads. The four Deathnotes males easily joined the group and ousted Jay, the dominate male and brother to the group's two females. Bones was the oldest male but Roan fought him for the position. It took five days to establish a clear dominant but soon Roan won dominance over his father. He took the position next to Oriole, the dominate female. Then, shortly after, Jay returned to the group and with him came Roan's sister, Shadow, whom Jay had taken as his mate. Jay, however, died in October. By November all three females in the group were pregnant and they all gave birth in December to a total of nine kits. Drop Tine, Roan's nephew, sadly was predated on December 31, 2011, but the other kits survived. In January 2012, Oriole was pregnant again. Towards the end of the month, three Missfits males joined the Doj Nomads and began challenging him for dominance. His father Bones returned from roving but surprisingly joined sides with Roan and helped to drive the rival males out of the pack. Then, on February 11, 2012, Roan was absent from the Doj Nomads. He was seen at a rival group and dissapeared after an alarm call. He did not rejoin either of the packs in the afternoon and was considered Last Seen. Oriole gave birth to his last litter on February 13, 2012 and there were four kits named Russle-Wayne, Theind, Oreos and Maple. Category:Doj Individuals Category:Deathnotes Individuals Category:Dominate Males Category:Last Seen Cats